


"Sucky" Movies

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mostly Shirahaba, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “This movie sucks.”“You haven’t even seen it.”“‘I have a fifth sense. It’s like ESPN or something.’”“A Mean Girls quote, really?”“I’m surprised you’ve seen it considering it’s a movie of good taste, something you apparently don’t have.”





	"Sucky" Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This work was first published on my Tumblr writing blog of the same name.

“This movie sucks.”

“You haven’t even seen it.”

“‘I have a fifth sense. It’s like ESPN or something.’”

“A _Mean Girls_ quote, really?”

“I’m surprised you’ve seen it considering it’s a movie of good taste, something you apparently don’t have.”

Yahaba gives Shirabu one of his _I’m so done with you_. He returns it half-heartedly, too distracted by how cute his boyfriend looks with pouty lips and narrowed eyes.

“We’re seeing it,” Yahaba says as the trio of college kids finishes paying for their tickets and he and Shirabu now are at the front of the line.

“You’re paying for it,” Shirabu claims, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. “I’m only buying popcorn.”

Of course, that’s a lie as he makes sure to purchase Yahaba’s favorite candy.

“I thought you were only getting popcorn?” the taller male innocently asks.

“Shut up,” Shirabu mutters, pocketing the change from the cashier. They head over to the napkin and straw station positioned between the concessions stand and beginning of the theater wings.

“Look, it’s the residential lovebirds,” a familiar voice pipes up. Shirabu pointedly ignores the speaker and greets the boyfriend of said speaker. “Hello Ennoshita.”

An indignant noise emerges from Futakuchi’s throat while Ennoshita offers a sleepy smile. “What movie are you here to see?”

“A romantic comedy that’s surely to sweep him off his feet,” Yahaba interrupts before Shirabu answers. The latter rolls his eyes. “A motion picture can’t sweep me off my feet, that’s physically impossible.”

“Not if I use a DVD and do it.”

“Then it’s the DVD case because an actual DVD would be too small despite the amount of force used.”

“You’re just as charming as ever, Shirabu.” Futakuchi slurps from his slushie while Shirabu resists the urge to give him the bird.

“Same to you,” he says while Futakuchi smirks cheekily. “What are you seeing?”

“A satirical comedy,” Ennoshita informs them.

“We should’ve picked the rom-com,” Futakuchi says to his boyfriend. “We could’ve provided great commentary. And I could’ve kicked Shirabu’s seat.”

Shirabu scowls and goes to reach for some of his popcorn when Yahaba makes a sound of protest. “Wait till the movie!”

“You’re already eating your Skittles!”

“Their awesomeness is something I can’t change. Besides, we’re sharing the popcorn.”

“If you’re not sharing your Skittles, you can forget about having my Kit Kats.”

“What?!”

“It’s only fair!”

“Kenjirou!”

Futakuchi aww’s and turns to Ennoshita. “They’re an old married couple.”

Ennoshita shakes his head and drags the Date Tech captain over to their theater, bidding goodbye over his shoulder. Shirabu and Yahaba make their way over to the neighboring theater just in time for the previews.

During the movie, Shirabu naturally comments jabs and rolls his eyes at particularly cliché parts, but he’s secretly enjoying the film. Yes, there are cheesy parts that make him flinch in embarrassment, but it’s also endearing. He tells this to Yahaba afterward and before his boyfriend can look too smug, Shirabu adds, “You know. Cheesy and embarrassing- just like you.”

Yahaba snatches the rest of Shirabu’s Kit Kats (that amazingly somehow weren’t finished during the film) and ran.

“SHIGERU!”

**Author's Note:**

> I need more next gen captain ships.


End file.
